shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hunter and Hunted! The two crews all out battle part 1
It has been a week after the alpharess pirates last encounter with the hell hunter cruzo now thwy are all on there way to saobaody archipelago Dante: 'Hey kronen ''"kronen is sleeping" ''umm kronen? ''"kronen doesnt answer dante he only snores and dante gets angry" ''WAKE UP DRUNK ASS! ''Kronen wakes up and looks at dante with a sleepy look '''Sleepy kronen: '''What? i had a great dream '''Dante: '''Yeah like a care about your drunk dreams look ihave a question and i want you to answer it '''Kronen: '''What? '''Dante: '''Well you know how so far we met two of the four hell hunters first that meian guy and then the fear guy cruzo? '''Kronen: '''Yeah so? '''Dante: '''Well im just curious but you are a former marine so who are the other two hell hunters we havent met? '''Kronen: '''Well if you realy wanna know then the two other hell hunters are called korano and alfranken the other hell hunters korano is the 3rd most powerfull cruzo was the 2nd but alfranken he is the 1st most powerfull hell hunter of all of them '''Dante: '''How come? ''Before kronen could start hes sentence a large explosion apeared next to the' ship'' 'Dante: '''what the he...? '''Nomako: '''THERE ARE MARINES SHIPS INFRONT OF US WE HAVE TO GET OUTA HERE! '''Ivan: '''WAIT THERES A SHIP OVER THERE A PIRATE SHIP! '''Norm: '''SO! '''Ivan: '''WADDYA MEAN SO?! WERE GONNA HELP THEM! JACKIE GET THE CANONS READY NORM GO HELP HIM! '''Everyone: '''RIGHT! ''Jackie and norm prepared the canons while nomako went under water to to holes under the ships diablo became a full dark phoenix and flew towards the ships burning them kronen became a hybrid hyena and jumps onto the ships attacking the marines while ivan went also helped '' '''Marine: '''Sir vice admiral elran D hal we are under attack by the alpharess pirates what should we do? ''Hal looked at the marine with a smile as he told him what to do '''Hal: '''Will let them go '''Marine: '''Sir? '''Hal: Dont worry we have korano and two other hell hunters dont you see if we capture two crews at once then will be rewarded now order the ships to retreat The marine said yes and ordered the ships to retreat then everyone went back to the ship and to the pirate crew that were under attack the crew goes towards the ship to see if anyones okay Ivan: '''Hello is anybody here? ?????: Who the hell are you?! '''Ivan: Why hello there! My name's Ivan and you're? Drautic: I'm Draco D. Drautic! And you're in my ship! Dasher: *Points his Burn Bazooka at Ivan* You better have the right answe son, or you might not live to see the day. Suddenly bandages started to appear out of nowhere, wrapping Dasher and Drautic Drautic: (Annoyed because he's wrapped) Shit. Dasher: Awwh, cmon! Ivan: Dudes, chill. I was here cause I thought you need some saving your asses. ????: Looks like we don't need it after all! Suddenly the remaining pirates appear and is seen laughing Ivan: Wait, you're... Senshin: Yep. I'm Senshin Austinato: Yo! We need to stop talking, look! *Points at the oncoming ship* It's two of those hell hunters! Aeon: Use your rufle Akira! Akira: On it! *Keeps on firing shots on the ship* Dasher: No use! They're gonna attack us!!!! Ivan: Oh boy, I guess i'll call my crew members then. The 2 crews prepare for hell hunter's arrival TO BE CONTINUED Category:Stories